<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OUT ON A LIMB by lila_luscious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171740">OUT ON A LIMB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'Its...TOO MESSY', 'You're THE SAFEST PLACE that I have', F/F, F/M, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Safe Haven, abuse of narcotics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE WILL BE SEX AND SMUT IN THIS FIC</p><p>The story begins in Born To Run, though elements from previous<br/>episodes 'bleed' into the fic ,which is set in AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Shepherd/Atticus Lincoln, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Jack Gibson (2x hook-up), Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Travis Montgomery/Emmett Dixon (?), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHANGES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts">BAUProfiler</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HAWT SEX (CARINA AND MAYA, ANDY AND ROBERT)</p><p>Episode 8 BORN TO RUN (Season 3)</p><p>Sullivan realizes he needs help and seeks out Amelia Shepherd at Grey Sloan</p><p>Maya, after making love with Carina, breaks down in front of her, overwhelmed by guilt<br/>and the enormity of her new position</p><p>At Joe's, Poor Jack is turned away by both Eva Vasquez, and current bed partner Andy.</p><p>Andy puts an end to her FWB arrangement with Jack, then rushes to Sullivan's house, and into his arms</p><p>(Andy also gets insights from her Uncle Larson Herrera, which helps her in deciding next steps)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neurologist Amelia Shepherd completes her perusal of Robert Sullivan’s medical chart,<br/>
then closes the folder and looks up the model-handsome battalion Chief. “So…talk to me.” she says.</p><p>“The pain is really taking over my life. I can’t make it through the morning without…something.”</p><p>“You’re starting to exhibit the mindset and activities of an addict, Robert. You came her for my help<br/>, 
and I’m going to help you. But YOU have to want it.”</p><p>“ADDICT? Nah…My visit is because the PAIN that I have. I was hoping you could help me treat my pain<br/> 
before it becomes a problem.”</p><p>“Ha! BECOMES a problem?? You are using drugs just to get through the morning. You are stealing. You<br/> 
OD’d. I’ve been where you are Robert. I’ve done those things, and more."</p><p>Robert states, more firmly: “I’m not an addict.”</p><p>“No? Then you are an Academy Award-caliber actor. You want my help? LET ME HELP YOU. There is a meeting<br/>
in an hour.”</p><p>“Oh, 12 steps, huh? Yeah, I got to get back to work.”</p><p>“Unless you address this NOW, there won’t be a job…or an ANDY HERRERA SULLIVAN.”</p><p>THIS jars Sully. Losing either is a death warrant.  He asks “How did you know about….”</p><p>She assures him that she believes that she, Meredith, and one or two others are aware of what had<br/>
transpired between he and his subordinate.</p><p>“Robert…PLEASE, PLEASE hear me: Take a sick morning, because you’re sick Robert, because you almost<br/>
died, and because you do not want to live the way you are living. Because you went from one problem -- pain --<br/>
to two problems -- pain and drugs -- to three problems -- pains and drugs and lies. And this road is long, and it is terrible,<br/>
and it ends with the people that you love hurt and YOU dead. And you are the only person who can stop that from 
happening."</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Andy, Jack, New Guy, and Travis drink beers at Joe’s; to Emmett’s (NG'S) shock, the other three trade<br/>
quips about ‘rutabagas’-accident victims in a vegetative state. "That can’t be funny to y’all…people DIED,<br/> 
Man!” he cries.</p><p>“They leave that part OUT at the Academy, Rook. You LOSE MORE than you WIN. 10 times outta 10-you <br/>
do everything thing right, I mean close to flawless…you still LOSE, Because we arrived two minutes too late, or <br/>
whatever,” Jack offers as clarification.</p><p>“People DIE, rook. They do it every day, and they do it in front of us, a lot of the times,” Andy says.</p><p>“Sooo…you just DRINK at 9 in the morning?”</p><p>"Mm-hmm. You drink a little and you make inappropriate jokes with your friends. then you go home, get some sleep,<br/>or whatever. Next shift you go back to work and do everything right again, and you have a better day-YOU HOPE.<br/>. Andy gets up and walks in the direction of the restrooms.</p><p>Travis adds "The inappropriate jokes are just so that we have a way to mitigate the horror, in our minds...so<br/>   
that death doesn't  COMPLETELY win."</p><p>Emmett won’t let it go. “And what if you don’t always do the right thing? What if you screw it up?”</p><p>Jack, though, IS finished: Bumping the young man's shoulder, he says “Pretty much the same thing.”</p><p>Swallowing the last of his beer, he spots EVA VASQUEZ, who struts up to the bar, and engages the<br/>   
barkeep…is that a GUY with her?! Rigo in ICU, and she’s catting around. When the couple find an empty table,<br/>   
Jack walks over. He figures that she’ll ditch GOOFY, and slip out to the parking lot…there might even be a<br/>   
‘two-fer’ in Ol’ Jack’s immediate future…Their brief encounter is all levels of  FUCKED UP; she starts with<br/>   
the accusation that HE is the reason that her husband is in intensive care…she ends with her ‘burning’ him<br/>   
with a final taunt: ‘Walk away, Little Boy’…</p><p>Well, at least he can end the night with his sexy Latina FWB…he heads to the restrooms, where Andy had<br/>   
gone a few minutes before. “Wanna get outta here, blow off some steam?”, he suggests. (What he means is<br/>   
LET’S FUCK)...</p><p>Andy’s smile is gentle, she lowers her head, and seems to make a decision. “Let’s NOT…this, with us…it’s<br/>  
only gonna get messy, and I don’t want it to end our friendship-which I value very much…THANK YOU,<br/>   
you did help me, and I hoped that I helped you…"</p><p>Well DAMN…he didn’t expect to get shot down, not for the second time in a row: That’s a first. …She<br/>   
leans close, gives him a kiss on the cheek. Whispers: be good? Typical Jack, he responds: Not a chance.</p><p>That quickly, he’s back in the ‘FRIEND ZONE’</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>Carina DeLuca had certainly done her part to divert Maya Bishop’s mind from the incredible carnage she<br/>  
witnessed at the accident scene: they BOTH need diversion (Carina worked on two of the accident victims-<br/> 
the damage an auto at even moderate speed can inflict on a human body is mind-numbing…the fact that<br/>  
most had even survived until the PRT and First Responders arrived is sincerely incredible.</p><p>The comely Italian moves behind the quivering blonde, untying her legs and spreading them apart.<br/> 
She parts the cheeks of Bishop’s ass, licks the crinkled brown skin of her anus, lubricating it liberally with her<br/> 
saliva. Her partner’s gasps and breathy encouragement spurs Carina’s efforts; her gentle, slow licks gradually<br/> 
pick up speed and intensity; the Station 19 Captain is turned-on that she breaks explosive wind, twice,<br/> 
which her lover ignores, she is so intent on wresting another orgasm from Maya…they are both so exhausted that<br/> 
they fall into a deep sleep…much later, Carina stirs, awakened by soft sobbing…Maya is sitting up in bed, her<br/> 
arms wrapped around her knees, which are drawn up to her chest.</p><p>Carina, hugging her, says "Are you…you’re CRYING, Love…did something happened?"</p><p>Normally Maya would make some passive-aggressive remark about the Italian beauty’s imperfect<br/> 
phrasing, but her mind is a flurry of pain, despair, fatigue, and a sense of loss. “I’m the truck. The destructive<br/>, 
out of control, mowing down everything in its path truck. The truck that destroyed the Station 19 family.”</p><p>Maya: I’m the truck. I’m the truck that drunkenly plowed into Station 19 and destroyed an entire family.</p><p>Carina: Destroyed the Station 19? You’re speaking metaphorically, I hope? Because from what little I<br/> 
know of you, you wouldn’t plan to wreak that kind of damage on people who you care for-work with.”</p><p>Maya: I’m the truck. I’M THE TRUCK!</p><p>Carina holds her, lets her sob loudly, brokenly, stroking her hair and kissing her wet face and neck;<br/>
just BEING THERE…</p><p>After leaving Jack in the rear alcove of Joe's, Andy had grabbed her jacket and rushed out; her<br/> 
A shift cohorts have have seen this before, in the last few days, and have concluded that she has a<br/> 
‘secret tryst’ that she rushes off to after every shift, and Andy doesn’t discourage these speculations;<br/> 
she’s actually visiting a close confidant: her uncle: LARSON HERRERA…she tells her Uncle all the<br/> 
sordid details, leaving nothing out. His comment about she and Jack ‘helping each other through<br/> 
their pain and grief’ by screwing is that at least she’s not making the rounds of Seattle bars and<br/>
clubs, bedding randos. He does say that she should close the ‘dick therapy’ out sooner than later-before<br/> 
it gets ‘messy’ (the exact words she would use with Jack later that week). A former firefighter himself<br/> 
(who rose to Battalion Chief rank in WallaWalla). he advises that he’s not thrilled about the implications<br/> 
of ‘banging your way to the top’ some might tag her with, but you love who you love. That man appears<br/> 
to be Robert Sullivan, and knowing how head-strong his niece is, he knows better than to try to deter her<br/> 
from her path.</p>
<p>He agrees that his brother keeping his impending death from her is wholly fucked up (Larson is nothing if<br/>not BLUNT). He suggests trying to see it from Pruitt’s side: an attempt to spare her yet more grief and loss<br/>so soon after Ryan, losing her Romantic partner, and her promotion. The important thing is to stop, or at least<br/>slow down, this downward spiral...Andrea thanks him, kisses him goodbye, and again hurries to her vehicle,<br/>having made a decision:...</p><p>Braking hard in front of her destination, Andrea jumps from her vehicle, rushes up the concrete steps,<br/> 
and raps hard and fast on Robert Sullivan's front door; the instant that he opens up, she starts talking:</p><p>“I CAN’T  do it. I thought that I could; I was determined to try to keep fighting with you, with Pruitt,<br/>
with the spirit of my dead friend. I can’t do it, and I don’t want to. And I just want to feel safe, and to be<br/>
safe. In the only safe place that I have. I know that now. I need a change from being sad, and PISSED OFF,<br/>
and sick of being sad, and pissed off. I closed the door on you when you tried to be that place. Please don’t<br/>
do that now. I know that I hurt you with Gibson, but I had to go THERE to get HERE. And that’s over. Done.<br/>
And I’ll stand here, rambling on and on, unless you kiss me…now would be good…"</p><p>The heat of that coupling of their lips is searing, ELECTRIC…he brings her inside, lifts her up so<br/> 
that she can take the pressure off  of his arms and lower back by wrapping her thick thighs about his waist…</p><p>On the carpet, in front of the fireplace, her excellent oral caresses cause him to blast a copious<br/>
slew of cum into her mouth; he’s wanted this so long, dreamed of it daily; his self-enforced celibacy<br/>
and the excitement of finally experiencing what he wants so badly causes this forceful ejaculation after<br/>
only ten minutes……the second time is slower, at least in the beginning: then they ‘pound it out’<br/>
Through the cloud of lust blurring her mind, the intensity of their fucking melds the equally extreme<br/>
feelings of love and desire surging through Maria Andrea Herrera; AT LAST , at LONG LAST the two<br/>
lovers can consummate what they have long been denied…on all fours, Robert’s insistent, thorough<br/>
thrusts grind all recriminations, feelings of hurt and anguish, of  WHO DID WHAT TO WHOM, of<br/>
whose fault that they have had to wait so long to get here to dust. The welcoming, oven hot embrace<br/> 
of Andrea’s churning, squelching cunt is the cure for what ails them…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. STANDING PAT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To what extent should the Ripley's get involved with Sullyvandy's<br/>personal issues?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas is fully 'up-to-speed' his best friend's personal life, and he's not real happy about one<br/>
particular aspect: Lieutenant Andrea Herrera...per Sully, she's back with Jack Gibson, 'working<br/>
through' her grief. and sadness. He says so, to Victoria.</p><p>"I seem to recall a certain tall, blonde, and ooo-la-la fire official do did JUST THAT after his two<br/>
marriages ended," she points out.</p><p>"That tall, blonde, ooo-la-la chieftain went OUTSIDE his station, and OUTSIDE his circle of<br/> 
acquaintances," Rip argues.</p><p>Victoria has to concede that particular point. Obviously remaining in the same home as Maya wasn't an<br/> 
option; GIBSON though, was in MAYA'S bed not so long ago (as a previous 'ex'  of Andy's, she'd felt justified<br/> 
in reading the Blonde the 'riot act' when their tryst is discovered-the GIRL CODE', ya know)...Vic finds it<br/>
impossible to justify her bestie's current hypocritical behavior as Jack's new bed partner. "OK, ALRIGHT...but look<br/> 
at all that's happened: she's already fighting with Pruitt, Sullivan and she bust up, then Ryan Tanner gets shot...<br/>
Bishop gets the job that SHE expected, and now Pruitt is keeping secrets about his health-AGAIN-and in six months<br/> 
pa-dow! another funeral...BABE...that's a BUTT-LOAD of pain."</p><p>"OK...I can see how one might fall apart under the stresses of just one or two of those stressors. But<br/> 
Sully is my BEST FRIEND, Love."</p><p>"And Andy's MINE...what do we do?"  She thinks a few seconds, then blurts "OH! OH! We STAY OUT<br/> 
OF IT, unless one or both asks for our intervention; otherwise, we agree that they BOTH need to get their shit<br/> 
together."</p><p>"All of what you just said," Lucas agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A NEW PAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean goes to DAD SCHOOL (with Pruitt Herrera), and gets<br/>much needed insight.</p><p>SullyVandy has the Ripleys  over for a very enjoyable and productive<br/>evening)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IF (and that’s a HUGE IF), he decides to keep TMD, he’ll have to seriously up his ‘daddy’<br/>
game, Dean Miller will…Thank God Pruitt had come by, really only to drop off gifts for the baby,<br/>
and then to rescue him from ‘crying hell’…WHY Was TBD crying, NON STOP? Let us count the<br/>
reasons: Dean presenting her with cold formula, Dean not completely DISSOLVING the formula powder,<br/>
TBD not being able to smell JJ (that BITCH!)…once Pruitt had gotten her to sleep, he’d given the abandoned<br/>
Father a crash-course for when he is not around.</p><p>They’d had a nice visit, until Dean stepped on his dick….he’d actually said “Sir…with all due respect, and<br/>
no insult intended…why is it that you won’t fight to stay alive, to get to see and experience all that you’ll miss<br/>
if you DON’T FIGHT: Andy’s wedding, your Grandchildren…how badly can you want all of that, and not try?”</p><p>(Yeaaaaah…he probably shouldn’t have said that…)</p><p>Pruitt had literally reamed him inside out, for his audacity to question his reasoning behind his decision.<br/>
"Until you stand HERE, in my shoes Miller, there’s no way that you can ever know the pain of cuddling<br/>
that Little Girl in there and knowing that I will never meet those Grand Children you mentioned. Or see<br/>
Andrea make Captain, or you, and the other un ranked members of your team, reach whatever goals that you’ve set<br/>
for yourselves. At least I got to see that asshole Dixon get drummed out in disgrace. I tell you what, Muller, let’s<br/>
trade places: YOU die, and I’ll bring up your baby…” the look on Dean’s face brings his rant to an end.<br/>
“Are you-are you thinking of NOT keeping her!!?”</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it!”, Andy calls from the kitchen, which she has, in the space of a few hours, claimed as her own…<br/>
they both agreed that the roommate with Gibson situation can’t continue, and so after shopping for her favorite<br/>
kitchen spices, as well as two changes of clothing and some toiletries (graciously gifted via the Battalion Chief’s<br/>
‘black card’), LT Herrera has begun the process of making this abode <em>THEIRS</em> …</p><p>She greets the Ripley’s effusively, even going as far as to hug and kiss Lucas, along with Vic, which he<br/>
accepts graciously, after his initial shock. “The Ripley’s, Babe!” she yells down the hall, then offers seats<br/>
and refreshments to her guests, grinning happily.</p><p>After Sullivan joins them, the females chat about Vic’s timeline for conceiving; the Men lament the cancelling<br/>
of the NCAA 64-team basketball tourney. After a while, Lucas addresses the gorilla in the room: “Well: you two.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sully says. “We two. With your proposal already signed, it’s no longer an issue: right?”<br/>
He's talking about Ripley's proposal, already signed by Mayor Rhimes, to modernize personal relationships<br/>
among the members of the PD and FD, and city agencies and departments (allowing for the realities that<br/>
persons who spend so much time together, in such close proximity much of the time, are more likely than not<br/>
to gravitate toward one another...and should not be punished for it. The proposal has mechanisms to discourage<br/>
abuse, and report and punish or 'forced' unwanted relationships).</p><p>Lucas hedges. “I meet with Assistant Mayor Vernoff on Monday. I’ll clarify whether the Mayor’s<br/>
and City council’s votes from last week put the policy in effect THEN, or if there’s a specific time frame.”<br/>
The Chief turns to Sullivan’s partner. “Herrera…ANDY…I have been very boorish where you and Sully are<br/>
concerned. Inexcusable, now that I reflect on it. I see the change in him-I see the OLD SULLY, the one I’ve<br/>
missed, shining through again. And that can only be because of you. Please accept my apology-BOTH OF YOU.<br/>
As my Aussie Gran dad would say: ‘I’ve been a right arsehole’. And I’ll do better.”</p><p>Vic says “YAY, for my man!-say it with me now: ‘THANK YOU, Vic!’...anybody?"</p><p>“Thank you for that, Lucas. For us to make it, the support of both of you is so important: and appreciated.<br/>
I already feel a weight lifted off of me with you and I not constantly at odds.”</p><p>“AGAIN: THANKS VIC!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>